1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protecting microprocessors from overstress caused by sudden forces or impacts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dynamic isolating mount for a microprocessor package.
2. Background of the Invention
For many decades, circuit boards, such as those used in computers, have been manufactured by attaching electrical components to the board. In some cases, the components are soldered directly to the board. Although generally satisfactory, soldering a component directly to the board makes it difficult and costly to change that component should it be desired or necessary to replace one component with another. A microprocessor, for example, may have hundreds of connections that, should the processor fail, must be desoldered. A new processor, with its hundred of connections must then be attached to the board. Further, this process must occur without damaging the other components mounted on the circuit board. Even if the processor has not failed, it still might be desired to replace it, for example, a new and improved version of the processor is made available.
For these and other reasons, “interposer” sockets have became available. Although defined in various ways, an interposer socket is a socket to which a chip (i.e., a microprocessor) is mated. The socket is then mated to the circuit board or to a socket soldered to the circuit board. Advantageously, an interposer docket does not require solder either to be mated to the board (or other socket) or to the electrical component mounted on it. Instead, a lever or other mechanism is engaged to hold the interposer socket to the circuit board.
As technology has progressed, some chips (i.e., microprocessors) have become more powerful and accordingly consume more electrical power. This increase in power usage causes the chips to become hotter and larger heat sinks are required to dissipate the increased thermal load. Mounting a large chip with a heat sink in an interposer socket may be problematic in the face of shock/vibration loads.
For example, motion caused by a fan, opening and closing cabinet doors in a rack of computers, seismic activity, and vibration induced by adjacent equipment may cause the ceramic body of a chip to crack and ultimately fail. Obviously, this failure may cause the electrical component contained in the interposer to cease functioning as intended.
For successful operation and prevention of premature chip failure, the source of the vibration should be eliminated. If this is impossible or difficult, then a vibration isolation device should be used at or near the socket to minimize the potential for the chip to fail.